


blood in old snow

by Jane St Clair (3jane)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jane/pseuds/Jane%20St%20Clair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without justification or excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood in old snow

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with mimesere/Sheila Perez.

Teyla, Ronon thinks, has things she can teach him. She's nearly a match for him, and she's barely half his size. If Ronon could do what she does, he'd be unstoppable.

 

If he did what she does, he'd be fighting the biggest fucking Wraith in the universe. Ronon's never seen one double his size. Doesn't want to.

 

Perspective thing.

 

She twists around him, strikes at Ronon's knees, and he has to bend to meet her. Bend farther than she does.

 

It's almost too far. One more breath and he'd be off balance.

 

Behind him, doors his. Sharp swish and a couple of breaths, and then Sheppard says, "I thought we were sparring."

 

It's a reason to stop. Teyla steps back first, Ronon after, and he wonders why she just gave up the advantage. Not for his pride; she wouldn't.

 

Catches his eye on her look at Sheppard.

 

Maybe.

 

He shifts up before Sheppard steps in to engage him. Sheppard's easier than Teyla. He's smart, but he's slower, closer to Ronon's size, easier to predict. Except for the odd moments when Sheppard surprises him, but there haven't been any of those in the gym. Just in the field, sometimes, Sheppard cracks and Ronon sees something different in him. Harder and sharper.

 

This is too routine. Wood-strike and boots on the floor, and Sheppard's interested, but he isn't *scared*.

 

Peripherally, Ronon sees Teyla moving. This flash of her teeth before she hooks in, catches Sheppard's knee, and takes him down, so fast Ronon doesn't quite have time to pull his strike. Hiss of wood through the air where Sheppard's arm was.

 

Growl from the floor, "Two against one is bad odds!"

 

"But hardly unfamiliar." She knows what she's doing with that skirt. Every time it shifts Ronon sees different flashes of leg. Sheppard keeps twisting to look for whatever she'll show next. He shouldn't be distracted that easily. Not if he wants to stay in one piece.

 

Sheppard yelps when Ronon kicks the sticks out of his hands. Growls when Ronon drops down on top of him. And then scrambles. Because he might have been down for a second, but Sheppard's not as soft as he looks. He can't get free, but it doesn't stop him trying.

 

Teyla swirls for a second, then drops. Knees on Sheppard's hands, hands on his elbows. Holding him down. Breast curves show when she leans forward.

 

Sheppard's fighting both of them, now. Not frantically, but every so often he twists hard, tries to throw one of them or the other loose. He arches a lot.

 

It feels really fucking good.

 

Sheppard notices. He'd have to. And he stills. This look on his face that's not quite fear, but more like he wonders if the door's locked. An edge of something that Ronon recognizes from a lot of worlds, that always means, *oh shit*.

 

And then Sheppard grins at him.

 

"Long time, huh?"

 

It has. But he didn't realize it showed so much.

 

He's getting sloppy. It's Atlantis getting under his skin. Sheppard getting under his skin.

 

Ronon grits his teeth, growls, "Yeah."

 

Because what the hell. Sheppard's gorgeous, and Teyla's beautiful, and Ronon. Something. Likes them.

 

He's willing. So are they. Even Sheppard.

 

Teyla knows it. It's in the way Sheppard relaxes under her hands. How he's not trying to throw Ronon off anymore. And then his lip curls, and he writhes deliberately. Making Ronon feel it.

 

It's an advantage. Sheppard's smart, but he's a skinny little guy. Ronon drops down on him harder, holds him in place. And Sheppard's eyes get *wide*.

 

Ronon looks up at Teyla and she's smiling. Not grinning, but looking like she knows -- exactly why Ronon did that and exactly how much Sheppard likes it.

 

Still grinning like that when she twists down and kisses Ronon's mouth. She smiles against him, this signal that he should listen to Sheppard. Who's. Not quite whimpering, because he hasn't given up that much, yet, but he's close.

 

He likes Teyla. He'd love to haul her in against him. Sit up and drag her in and just take her, right here on top of Sheppard. Except that 'take' isn't really an option; she'll fight him for everything. He's not even sure he'd win.

 

He might, though.

 

So he bites her. Not hard enough to break skin, but definitely hard enough to get her attention. He makes sure Sheppard sees it.

 

Ronon's rolled up onto his knees and dragged Teyla off balance by the time he hears Sheppard's whispered, "Jesus."

 

No idea what it signifies, but he knows exactly what it means. Ronon's down on Sheppard's hips, and Teyla straddling him. Not his arms anymore, though he's still stretched out. She's bent in. Skirts around Sheppard's shoulders, and *fuck* he must have a view of her, there.

 

He wonders, just a bit, how long it'll take Sheppard to reclaim his arms and take advantage.

 

If he's not moving fast enough, he doesn't deserve her. Ronon tugs again, pulls her up against him and half into his lap. Both of them on Sheppard's hips.

 

Kisses her and grinds.

 

He missed this. Sex and sweat and the way women smell. She laughs when he bends to lick her neck. Growls when he sucks her.

 

She's wet. He doesn't have to touch her to know that. The air's full of it.

 

Sheppard's so hard under Ronon's ass he has to wonder when the guy's just going to give up and bitch-whine.

 

Thoughts like that prove he hasn't been paying attention.

 

While he's been pulling Teyla against him, he's spread his weight out, and now she's up, and just like that, Sheppard's loose.

 

Skinny little dark guy crouched behind Teyla, watching him. Both legs under him and balanced so he can run if he has to. He makes sure Ronon can see it before he pushes in and pushes his mouth up to Ronon's, over Teyla's shoulder.

 

Tastes good, different from how Teyla does. Sheppard tastes sharper, less sweet and more like adrenaline, and yeah, Sheppard bites too.

 

Big male fingers snag in his hair, hold him still while Sheppard sucks at his mouth. Finger-slide across his chest that must be Sheppard stroking Teyla.

 

And then push him back. Hair-grip pushes and Teyla pushes and together they get Ronon down. Girl on his hips and guy on his chest.

 

Sheppard leans over him. Says, "Stay down."

 

And stands. He pulls Teyla after him as soon as he's vertical. This second of the two of them facing each other before Sheppard leans in to kiss her. Ronon watches him. He notices Sheppard's careful of her hair. That he doesn't wrap his arms around her. That he's leaning.

 

He's not totally sure she won't hit him.

 

He's not sure he'd stay standing if she hit him, either.

 

When Teyla touches him, Sheppard hisses. He arches when she gets a hand under his shirt and scratches his back. Pale skin back there, like Sheppard doesn't get out in the sun much. Red marks where her nails dig in.

 

Sheppard likes that. Good to know.

 

Ronon's thinking about marks he could leave on that skin. Sheppard'll show bite marks like blood in old snow.

 

Ronon's most of the way back to sitting when Sheppard's foot hits his chest. His air goes, and in the second it takes for his eyes to re-focus, Sheppard's bent over him again. "I said, stay down."

 

And. Fuck him.

 

Except.

 

Sheppard just stays there, holding him down.

 

*Let go*

 

The hand stays on his chest. One hand all the time, while Sheppard unlaces his boots and kicks them off. White skin underneath again, and red marks where the laces pulled.

 

Teyla's still there, but she's standing. Scratching Sheppard's neck. Fingers up into his hair, down under his collar. Ronon's not really surprised when Sheppard twists to suck on her fingers.

 

Two of them in his mouth, and his eyes close almost as soon as they're in. Sucks them hard until she pulls away, and then he leans across Ronon to mouth her belly. His eyes are still closed.

 

They open pretty fast, though, when Ronon gets his fingers into the hem of Sheppard's shirt and rips.

White skin black hair and Ronon uses the shirt's remains to drag Sheppard down to him. Kiss him *hard* and slide a hand down the back of his pants.

 

Nothing but male and sex for a whole thirty or forty seconds before the next layer of cloth hits him -- hits them -- in the face. Sex-smell all over it. Teyla's skirt.

 

She just won at something. First one naked.

 

She's fucking gorgeous.

 

He's lying with Sheppard on top of him and one hand down the guy's pants, and his brain still jumps sideways into breasts and female skin.

 

It's been a long time. Years.

 

Sex *now*.

 

Sheppard's clothes, then his. When Teyla bends over Sheppard and bites him, Ronon can see her laughing at them.

 

He feels Sheppard tense on top of him. Tenses back.

 

Two of them together can launch a guy onto Teyla a lot faster than she can dodge.

 

And even though it's not Ronon holding her down (not *first*), he gets to see both of them together. Pale brown legs and Sheppard's snow-coloured fingers sliding down between them. Little turn of his wrist making her arch.

 

Ronon's mouth on her breast gets the noise out of her that he's been waiting for.

 

Hold *her* down for a few minutes. She smells so good.

 

And. Sheppard's fingers catch his hair again. Tug.

 

Trade.

 

Right.

 

Sheppard's hand's still there when Ronon slides down her, but he moves it away when Ronon bites his wrist. Strokes along the curve of her waist. Loose, but he locks his grip fast when she twists. When Ronon licks her.

 

He can't remember the last time he did this. He must have only been a kid then. Can't even remember the last time he fucked a woman for more than the absolutely necessary five minutes, kissed her hard and disappeared before the wraith came for her.

 

Makes him flinch, but the muscle-twist in his face makes Teyla gasp again, and Sheppard's fingers slide down into his hair. Guide him.

 

Hold him down.

 

She's sweet. Salty-sharp, too, liquid all over his face whenever he nuzzles in deeper against her. Wetness he picks up by licking into her, then carries up. Rubs his tongue-tip over her clit. Hard.

 

Fingers tighten in his hair. "Slow down."

 

He can't reach to bite at Sheppard. The man's got a serious grip on him. Tight and careful, making him slow. Pulling him back just that much.

 

He can feel her shiver every time he exhales.

 

Slow. He licks at her, too far away to push hard. Flicks his tongue down between her lips and *that* is the right answer.

 

Hard against him. She bucked Sheppard right off her, pushing at Ronon's mouth.

 

He's finding other things to do. Sheppard's hands come around Ronon's waist, pulling at his belt. Pants off, boots off. Long stroke of Sheppard's tongue across the base of his spine.

 

Sheppard's thumb slides down between his braced knees and rubs once, hard, behind Ronon's balls.

 

Fuck.

 

Somebody's coming, right now. And if it can't be him, it's going to be her.

 

He licks her deep. Hard up inside her with his tongue. Pushes his face against her clit so she can grind against him. Rubs against her and licks again. Slides his mouth up and licks her clit hard, the way he wanted to before, and that does it. Muscle-spasm all through her and she hisses/pants through it. Ends it laughing.

 

Yes.

 

And Sheppard's right there, at his shoulder, pulling at Ronon's shirt.

 

Both of them smell so good. Sheppard's leaving a faint, cool trail against Ronon's side.

 

Teyla's still panting. He did that to her.

 

He wants credit.

 

So. Crawls up her body and kisses her mouth, deep enough so she can taste herself on him. Pulls her half-limp body in against him.

 

He's not surprised when Sheppard settles behind him, but he's surprised how good it feels. Rangy male body against his back/ass/legs and an arm around his waist. Teeth scrape across his shoulders, in toward his neck.

 

Just. Quiet for a minute or two. He's still body-aching for this, but he wants her back with him, and Sheppard's waiting.

 

Sheppard's *biting* him, but he's waiting.

 

And it means Ronon's right *there* when her eyes re-focus and she licks into his mouth.

 

Breasts against his chest, soft over hard and her skin feels amazing when he pulls her tight against his chest. Sheppard's right there, hand on his neck, whispering, "Easy," but he's not ready to let go yet.

 

Except. The hand closes over his throat and *pushes*. Grey second while he lets his muscles go slack, before Sheppard releases, and then Ronon can feel both of them smiling against him.

 

Teyla pushes him away, almost. Pushes him *around* to Sheppard's mouth. She licks at his jaw while he and Sheppard kiss. Ronon can't twist to meet him; Sheppard's right up against his back. High up, to meet Ronon's mouth, but he can feel Sheppard's cock, too. Hard like he's hard.

 

Sheppard's licking Teyla off his face.

 

Snap-flicker of the man behind him and the woman against his chest, and then she rolls away. He can see her out of the corner of his eye, getting up and walking, naked/barefoot across the room. Yellow/red light all over her

 

*pretty*

 

and her ass curves gorgeous when she bends over. Digs in her bag. And then crouches down, twists and grins and throws what she found over to them.

 

Slick little bottle that Ronon catches before Sheppard can.

 

He closes his hand around it, but Sheppard's hand closes over his. Hiss in his ear, "*Mine*."

 

Ronon shakes his head, "Nope."

 

"Give."

 

"No."

 

The grip on Ronon's arm tightens, and he forgets, sometimes, that somebody actually taught Sheppard how to fight, because the guy hits the right nerve and Ronon's fingers go numb.

 

Sheppard leans over him to pick up the bottle. Smirks a bit. "Mine."

 

He can't remember the last time he let someone fuck him.

 

In his ear, Sheppard whispers, "Next time."

 

"Next time."

 

"Next time you can fuck me until I scream."

 

And Teyla's right there, standing over him. Trailing her toes along his flank. And then she crouches and he can see wet-slick curls and all of her skin and she says, "This time."

 

This time. He's got his leg thrown across her and Sheppard's fingers rubbing from his balls back towards his hole. Slick scentless gel on his fingertips that isn't cold anymore. Kissing Teyla as hard as he can because she swallows all the noise he can make.

 

He isn't going to comment on Sheppard's other arm, there under Ronon's head.

 

Fingers *in* him. One that goes deep before he's quite ready for it. Makes him arch and twist, growl something Teyla can't silence.

 

Sheppard says, "Sorry."

 

"Do it."

 

Two together, pushing him open and stretching as they go and it hurts/feels way too good.

 

Slick Teyla against him. He's crushing her, sucking breath out of her, waiting for her to push him down.

 

Sheppard says, "Ready?"

 

No. "Yeah."

 

Teyla says, "No."

 

"Fuck. What?"

 

She says, "I want him first."

 

Oh. Yes.

 

Roll her down under him. Sucking kiss before he can't reach her mouth anymore. One leg (*top* leg) around his hips and *in* her.

 

"Good?"

 

"Yes. Definitely."

 

This second where they're tangled, her legs and his legs, and then he's braced with her leg thrown over his and Sheppard up close against his back.

 

One more time, "Ready."

 

"Yeah."

 

In him. Cock *in* him. Him in Teyla, rocking into her while Sheppard's holding him half-still.

 

Hurts *good*.

 

He can't move, not as much as he wants to, but every time he shifts he's moving slick/soft deeper into Teyla or back onto Sheppard's cock. And Teyla's mouthing him and Sheppard's teeth still scrape over him every time he moves.

 

Arms over him. Sheppard touching Teyla scratching at Sheppard until Ronon snakes his own hand down and catches Sheppard's. Brings it up to his mouth and sucks his fingers.

 

Got his attention.

 

The first suck makes Sheppard thrust harder. Breath-catch like Sheppard's the one getting fucked, like he will be the next time they do this. Like Sheppard's not the one grinding his cock slow-deep into Ronon's ass.

 

Teyla's fingers on Ronon's, pulling them down. Sucks *him*.

 

Slow sex, but they've been fighting for hours, probably, and he's been close since she came. Wet-slick female all around him and Sheppard's thrusts keep setting off sparks behind Ronon's eyes.

 

Not going to let the part of his brain screaming 'yes fuck me' take control of his mouth, but he loves this. Sex and adrenaline, and then Sheppard's fingers slide out of his mouth. Down onto his throat.

 

Close on it.

 

He shouldn't love it. Can't *breathe*; he's got no business twisting between them like this, like he can make Teyla come again before he passes out, like he wants Sheppard still fucking him when he goes under.

 

Air. Sheppard fucking *laughing* in his ear and *twists* in him.

 

He comes so fucking hard.

 

Aftershock sparks all over, and he's still trying to breathe while Sheppard fucks him harder. Just lets go and snarls against Ronon's skin while he works him over.

 

Comes sudden and still, growling against Ronon's shoulder.

 

Still for a minute before Sheppard pulls out. Eases Ronon down onto his back so Teyla can ride him.

 

Still hard. He can't believe how long he waited for this.

 

And none of his muscles work anymore, but she's gorgeous and smiling, one hand on her breast and one on her clit while she grinds down against him. Spasms and shudders and then laughs at him again, and maybe she'll be like this every time he makes her come.

 

Ronon shifts a bit, enough for Teyla to slide down between them. He doesn't have any faith he can do this again, not right now, but he wants her where he can see her.

 

Wants Sheppard in that same line of sight.

 

 


End file.
